Seraph's Dream
by Rosario
Summary: On the eve of the beginning of their junior year of high school, an older friend of Willow and Xander's is sent a message from the Powers That Be, that in 5 years Willow will kill Xander and destroy the world. Can he stop it?
1. The Powers Visit

Title: Seraph's Dream  
  
Author: Rosario  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Please let me know  
  
Feedback: Yes please, I'm new at this...  
  
Summary: An older friend of Xander and Willows is given a vision by the Powers that in five years Willow will kill Xander and destroy the world.  
  
Spoilers: Starting with Episode 6.22 Grave and moving through Season Two, will continue through the later Seasons.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Seraph, who is my creation. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles and the others, as well as some of the dialog are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the WB and UPN. This is purely for fun, no money from it at all. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Seraph's Dream  
  
Part One:  
  
My dreams don't usually start like this.  
  
There is usually a period of time where I can feel myself falling asleep, where my conscious and unconscious mind meet for a moment, as two passing on a lonely street. Then the perceptions of closed eyes, and a silent room give way to the imaginary world of the dream.  
  
I usually dream that I am a superhero, or perhaps a character in a teen drama. You know, the character that everyone on the show doesn't care about but the fans adore, since he's kind of shy but contains a wealth underneath his sad eyes and quiet demeanor.  
  
I got the nickname Seraph last year, my senior year. It was the last few days before graduation, and I was doing some jump kicks out in the courtyard of the school. In all fairness I was just goofing off, but I TRIED to look cool. At one point I tried this jump reverse crescent kick into a spinning kick. It actually worked, and it just so happened that two underclassmen walked by to see it. I knew them, Willow from computer club, and Xander from...well if you know Willow you know Xander. When I landed after the kick, I saw them staring at me in shock, I keep the fact that I have taken Martial Arts throughout high school something of a secret. I lamely thought of it as my "secret weapon" or something like that.  
  
Xander chuckled at Willow's reaction, she said, "Wow..I mean you're like a Seraph or something...well minus the fire and six wings but still very Seraph-y"  
  
She named me.  
  
I can still see her grin, the way she looked at him, with affection and a hint of fear, I knew she had a crush on him for the longest time, he never saw it. I don't think he wanted to. Her eyes showed warmth and innocence.  
  
That is what is so horrible about this dream.  
  
Instead of the gentle transition from awake to sleep, I am thrown in, at first I could not tell I was dreaming,Then I realized it, but still the dream continued.  
  
I was in this white temple-like place with long pointed archways that go off into infinity. There are two people there, their eyes a deep shade of blue and their skin a mix of copper and gold. "You are Truth" they said quietly in unison.  
  
"I don't understand" Obviously my response.  
  
"Your world is ending in rage and sorrow"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Witness your future" Then I saw a bright flash.  
  
I saw Willow, shrouded in black clothes with her hair and eyes matching. She looked like she was raising some temple with lots of blue lightning coming off her fingertips. Most people would dismiss this as sheer fantasy, but I've lived in Sunnydale for awhile, and there is something very strange about this town. So strange in fact that this seems plausible in my mind's eye. I see a hole in the Earth, where a short blond girl and a shorter brunette who look like sisters are hacking through some sort or creature in order to get out to Willow.   
  
The world shakes as terrible fire seeps out from the temple. Willow laughs, I have never heard anything so terrifying as that laugh.   
  
Xander walks over the ridge towards Willow, begging her to stop. The dialog burns in my mind.  
  
"Willow please, you can't do this"  
  
"It's better this way Xander, no one need suffer anymore."  
  
"You'll kill everybody, Buffy, Dawn...everyone"  
  
"You too Xander, you'll die too" she chuckled some more.  
  
"I know that, and it scares me. please Will, stop this."  
  
"Why should I? After all, no one cared about me! Buffy was always jealous of my power, and tried to take everything away from me. Remember the Summer of our Junior year? The Cibo Matto concert at the Bronze? When she just about mated with you on the dance floor knowing full well how I felt about you? That was just the first time, I can count a hundred times where she interfered, her coming into our lives destroyed them"  
  
"I remember the concert, I'm sorry Willow, I didn't know"  
  
"Sure you did, Xander, you knew. You were just too wrapped up in your precious slayer to care. Or should I say slayers? I was never good enough for you, yet you always came back to good old reliable Willow. You never cared about anyone but yourself."  
  
"That's not true Willow, I loved you, I still do."  
  
"Sure you do Xander..." the contempt she moves in her voice saddens me, she looks a little older, but not much. What could have happened in a few short years to that bright eyed innocent?  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Shut up! You're a liar"  
  
"I'm not lying, and if this is the end of the world, I want to be with my best friend. More than anyone else you're... the love of my life"  
  
"No!" A wild arch of blue fire leaps from her hand and hits Xander in the chest, he falls over.  
  
"Killing me won't change that Will, I love you."  
  
"Shut up! Just Shut Up!" More fire erupts from her hands,   
  
"I love you."  
  
"Stop Saying That!!" Willow began to thrash, as fiery bolt upon fiery bolt leapt upon Xander until he stopped moving. It looks as though he was still trying to tell her he loved her, even in his last breath. She starts to scream, and cry as lightning strikes all around her. It begins to rain. The blood from Xander's body seeping into the earth. Eventually she realizes he's not moving anymore, and rushes over to him, muttering apologizes and sobbing. After seeing that he was gone. She looked up and the absence of light in her eyes was hard to witness.  
  
She wanted to die, and she was going to take everyone with her.  
  
Then she finishes a chant and the fire erupts from the temple, and I see Sunnydale burn, and the flash spreads. That's when the world flashes and I return to the white room with the two golden people. They speak to me quietly.  
  
"That is five years from now by your reckoning."  
  
Am I going insane?  
  
"You are the Hope, take this as proof for your waking mind" They hand me an old watch.  
  
With a flash I'm awake, the details of the dream instead of fading becoming more clear.  
  
I want to believe it's just a dream, I chant that over and over, hoping that I can convince myself.  
  
I can't. I'm still clutching the watch.  
  
In five years, Willow Rosenburg kills her best friend and destroys the world. I am the only person who knows, and the only person who can stop it.  
  
Lucky Me.  
  
End Part One 


	2. The Players Gather

Part 2  
  
**Memories are in **, disclaimers are in Part One**  
  
The next day I spent in a daze, wandering around school without purpose. I never had a particularly good memory, but I can remember every detail of that dream. Everything, including the smell of burning asphault as Sunnydale was consumed by fire.   
  
This Sucks.  
  
I find myself looking at the watch a lot, like it will give me some insight into this. It's really not all that special, an antique watch. There is no engraving or anything, nothing. I curse this weird crap and continue to wander throughout the day. I drive by the high school after lunch and stop for a moment.  
  
She's in there, totally innocent, and completely clueless about what she is going to do. She's dreaming of Xander, and all the hopes and dreams that one would expect from a sixteen year old girl. What could possibly happen to her in five years? How does this happen?  
  
I'm thinking about all of the changes I can make, that a little forsight could make the world move in an entirely direction. It's like that chaos theory section in my math class. That any variation or change can dramatically alter the outcome of an event. So my knowing about this could be all the world needs to correct the path that is coming.  
  
I spend the rest of the day thinking about this, and take a evening stroll that night to try to clear my head. I'm glad that classes haven't started yet, as there wasn't a whole lot of concentration coming from my brain today. I am lost in my thoughts until I hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Xander!!"  
  
"You're Amish! You can't fight back... 'cause you're Amish! I   
  
mock you with my ice cream cone, Amish guy!"  
  
That's Xander and Willow, what the hell are they doing out here? I walk over behind some bushes and watch them for a moment. Xander just popped Willow in the nose with his ice cream cone. She looks like she wants to read him the riot act, but doesn't because it's Xander.  
  
"Witness. My nose is cold."  
  
What's that growling I hear?   
  
"Let me get that for ya."  
  
It came from over there.. As I turn I come face to face with one ugly sucker, he's got yellow eyes, some kind of ridges on his face, and fangs. I stood there stunned for a moment. My mind forms a word, "vampire."  
  
Great, first apocalyptic red haired computer nerds, now vampires. This just gets better and better.  
  
  
  
Without a word it grabs me and tries to hold me still. Figuring it is going to try to bite me, I strike it in the throat, startling it enough to let me go. I hear Willow and Xander still talking as the vampire tries to punch me.  
  
"Xander!" Willow sounds more embarassed than irritated.  
  
I give it my best Sunday punch, right across the face. It looks back at me unfazed and punches me back. I fall into the bushes. I try to call for help, but thanks to my fanged-friend, trying to pin me down, I can't get my mouth uncovered enough to shout.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Your nose looks so tasty." God Xander, you guys are really clueless. You sure you haven't dated before?  
  
I can see out of the corner of my eye that Xander is leaning down to kiss her. Good for him.   
  
I'm going to die. This thing is beating the crap out of me. I can't believe they haven't heard this yet. I don't want to wreck the tender moment going on above me, but like I mentioned earlier, I'm going to die.  
  
"Umm..did you hear something?" Xander looks very embarrassed,   
  
Thank God.  
  
"Xander look!"  
  
As the vamp tries again for the bite, I manage to get my legs up and kick him off, he slides back into the wall behind us. Willow and Xander jump off the wall and run forward, out to the street. I vault over the wall and get ready for this things attack again. Xander jumps down and slugs the vampire in the face, it shoves him back trying to pin him against the wall for a bite.  
  
"Willow go!" I shout, I grab the vamp in the back and try to pull it off Xander. It kicks me and I fall down the hill. When I get up, I hear the sounds of fighting above me. When I make it back up the hill, I see a little blond girl duking it out with the vampire.  
  
"Hi Guys" she says evenly. Like she did this sort of thing every night. After trading a couple of punches and kicks, she tosses the vampire into a tree where it explodes in a ball of dust.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow shouts, and runs over to her.  
  
"Hey. Hey, Will!" she replies earnestly, enveloping her in hug.  
  
"Man, your timing really doesn't suck. " Well, no Xander it sure doesn't.  
  
"When'd you get back?"  
  
"Uh, just now. Dad drove me down. And I figured you two losers   
  
would be getting into some kind of trouble."  
  
"I think we had the upper hand. I-in a subtle way." Willow replies, her gaze pretty much locked on Xander who seems oblivious to it.  
  
"Um, I could use a little help here." I start stumbling out of the bushes. The blonde girl looks like I startled her, she has her stake poised to strike again. Willow quickly runs over to me. "Buffy, it's okay this is a friend of ours." With Xander's help, she heaves me over the wall. I land on my butt on the concete, and look up at this Buffy person.   
  
"Slayer" a voice tells me.   
  
This is really too weird for words.   
  
Xander speaks up after helping me to my feel despite my lack of balance and mobility at the moment. Those vampires can really hit. "Buffy, meet Seraph, Seraph this is Buffy, our resident expatriate from LA. Seraph goes to UC Sunnydale, He graduate from good old SHS a year ago, we met when I was a freshman."  
  
"Hi, Xander has told me a lot about you."  
  
She responses with a smirk, "Oh really? What did he say?" Xander looks like he's sweating. I look away for a second, acting like I'm pondering my answer, this is just too fun.  
  
"Only good things, I can assure you."  
  
"Good, I was afraid I'd have to hurt him." She almost glared at Xander, but not quite.  
  
"Thanks for the rescue, though I am glad to see you guys again," A smile comes from Willow. Xander is still transfixed on Buffy. "Could someone help me get back to my dorm room?"  
  
"Are you okay" Willow's big innocent eyes look at me. Those eyes I see killing...  
  
I snap out of it, 5 years, I still have 5 years... "Yeah, I'm just kind of beaten up, nothing an ice pack and a lot of painkillers won't fix."  
  
"You seem pretty calm about the whole vampire thing." Buffy said, her tone is not happy, sort of a mix between "I'm concerned about my friends" and "if I don't like what I hear I'll take your head off."  
  
Oh Goody, I'm ticking off the Slayer. This is just wonderful. "I've lived in Sunnydale for most of my life, It really makes a lot of sense."   
  
"Oh, okay" Buffy doesn't seem like she wants to drop it, but Xander changes the subject.  
  
"Cibo Matto is gonna be at the Bronze this weekend, think we should go?"   
  
**The Cibo Matto concert at the Bronze? When she just about mated with you on the dance floor knowing full well how I felt about you? That was just the first time, I can count a hundred times where she interfered, her coming into our lives destroyed them**  
  
It starts here.  
  
"Well, I might stop by too, if you don't mind hanging with an old man." I reply casually, trying not to shake. I can't screw this up.  
  
"You're not old, you're in College! That's like major high school coolness for us." Willow says, trying to smile, but isn't really doing a great job. I wonder if Xander actually kissed her...  
  
"Yeah, Ser, we could hang, you get the opportunity to hear about all the fun you're missing in college, and we get status. A win-win if I've ever heard one." Xander said.  
  
"Okay, well if it would help your standings in the scheme of High School Hierarchies, I'll pick you guys up and we'll all go." I say.  
  
"In a car?" Willow asked.  
  
"That is the preferred method of travel." I replied.  
  
"Cool"  
  
"You in Buff?" Xander asked, he couldn't be more obvious.  
  
"Sure, I'm in"  
  
"Great, how about I meet you guys after school? I'll give you a ride home and meet up with you later."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Okay, so I have one suspicious super powered Slayer girl, a clueless kid, and a girl who will one day destroy the world, coming with me to a concert which starts the whole world ending thing in motion.  
  
I am not comfortable with this.  
  
End Part Two 


End file.
